Naked Skin
by Shireisu
Summary: O.S. Amis par défault, Craig et Clyde se côtoient depuis des années dans une amitié dépravé entre jalousie, rivalité et caractères direct. Craig n'en peut plus du comportement de Clyde obsédé de son physique trop parfait; il va vite lui apprendre qu'une belle gueule ça se casse.


**Petit One-Shot, j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire en attendant de continuer Happy Offline. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Naked skin**

J'jette un regard de glace au harem en chaleur qui s'est agglutiné à l'entrée du campus. Elles m'ignorent, et ignorent la moitié des mecs baladant leurs queues de paon pour séduire ces cons d'oiseaux.

Piaf de merde. J'balance mon pied sur un caillou. Les pigeons se font la marre. Des miettes paillettent le sol. Un cercle de fumée s'échappe de ma bouche, puis un autre, nez dans le bruissement des feuilles. J'attends d'l'autre côté d'la rue. Ce connard à encore du retard. Il me fait poiroter. D'vant son miroir à admirer sa belle gueule. Metrosexuel de merde, à mettre 2h pour soigner son look de tantouse bg chaque matin. Il m'fait péter un câble ce merdeux.

On me tape l'épaule. C'est lui. J'écrase ma clope du pied, la ratissant au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décalotte de son filtre. Duvet piétiner. Je froisse ma frustration sur des cendres. Je rumine :

_« T'es à la bourre Clyde. »_

_« Désolé ma gueule j'ai pas vue le temps passer ! »_

_« Tu l'vois jamais passer. »_

Je me retourne. Il est là, tout bien fringué. Quater-back du College* il en porte la veste rouge et blanche comme un blason, cachant à peine son physique musculeux et entretenu. Un jean bleu bien coupé lui moule le cul sans virée trop slim. Cheveux impecs, juste ce qu'il faut de gel pour lui donner un petit air rebelle. C'est yeux noisette me nargue dans ses excuses de fausse sincérité. Lassé de ce quotidien je lui souffle qu'on doit se bouger.

On marche, et à chaque pas je vois des gonzesses se retourner vers nous. Moi le sale gosse toxico et sanguin, et lui le beau gosse de ces dames. Binôme contradictoire. J'traînerais pas avec ce merdeux si l'campus m'offrait moins de connards à supporter. Ami d'enfance, on a fait notre scolarité ensemble. Lui sociable comme dandy, moi loup des mers qui préférerait se faire bouffer par un requin que de devoir parler à un semblable.

J'suis irrité. Quinzième nana qui, d'une manière langoureuse, adresse un petit bonjour à Clyde. J'vois déjà l'tableau se dessiner. Il s'arrête ; je continue jusqu'au portique, m'y adosse et sors déjà une nouvelle cigarette du paquet. Il discute joyeusement avec une pouffiasse en jupe courte, blonde, les seins plus gros que des bombes. Cheerleaders pur jus.

Clyde est beau, gosse de bonne famille, sociable ayant au moins l'intelligence d'assurer sa place parmi les plus in du collège. Chef d'une équipe de chien fidèle, docile et costaud ; prince charmant et -à ce que j'ai entendu- une bête en sport de chambre.

J'attends. Encore. J'passe ma vie à l'attendre. Il a les yeux brillants, son petit sourire sur le côté fendant sa mâchoire. Petite moue boudeuse entre deux phrases plaisantines. Vas-y que j't'embrouille ! Un, deux et c'est dans la boîte. Le visage à deux centimètres susurrant quelque romance bien rose, de gros bonbon pulpeux enrobé dans du velours. Ce mec, c'est de l'ambre gris ; il sent bon, mais de base c'est d'la merde de cachalot. Sa y est il lui engouffre la langue dans sa gorge. J'ai l'impression que la fille est un gros fromage bien huileux passé sous l' micro-ondes, elle fond à vue d'œil.

Il a fini de faire joujou. I' m'rejoint. Tout sourire. Mon visage reste stoïque dans l'ombre de ma capuche, mais j'sens une ride pulsée sous ma lèvre inférieure. Les deux prochaines heures, c'est philo, et les deux suivantes j'dois les passer à l'mater dans son entraînement d'football. Déjà la journée s'allonge.

* * *

« Autrui, par la seule confrontation à notre regard -nous, son alter ego- est immédiatement perçut comme sujet. Il existe. Il est notre responsabilité, car il n'existe que par nous.

Il faut bien comprendre que Levinas donne au visage de son prochain la preuve de l'expérience. Tout ; les rides, les cernes, des simples rougeurs jusqu'aux plus minimes changements de faciès, tout fait preuve à faire exister autrui.

Le visage qui s'expose ce montre alors comme fragile, versatile, subtile. Et cette confrontation à cette concrète fragilité va s'intérioriser fondamentalement à notre processus d'inter-subjectivité, allant alors pour faire émaner une responsabilité éthique et morale envers lui. Ce visage est un « Tu ne tueras point » lancé haut et fort. Il est à la fois une preuve de pouvoir – le pouvoir de le détruire –, mais aussi une autocensure à ce pouvoir – porté le visage comme un absolu, comme l'idole d'une pitié nécessaire. Levinas veut signifier la force non pas néfaste du visage, mais celle salvatrice, une représentation pure et simple de l'humanité profondément encrée en chacun de nous. Ce visage il dit, même si l'autre va détruire, vous ne devez pas détruire. [...] »

La moitié des élèves ont perdu leur enthousiasme matinal, un autre quart ce sont endormis ou rêve d'ailleurs, le reste est attentif. Je suis les trois à la fois... Clyde fait les yeux doux à la voisine de table, j'prends des notes en demi-teinte tout en regardant son manège. Son visage... est solaire, rayonnant des stries aux stores baissés, les dents blanches, la peau à la plastique parfaitement lissée. Tellement parfait... Il est le contraire d'un Picasso. Les pièces sont ajustées les unes aux autres, harmonieusement imbriquées jusqu'à confondre toute faille à la saveur du Léthée. Ce gosse à tout eut, et il entretien son héritage comme s'il lissé le reflet sur son propre miroir. Imperméable, Intouchable, Absolu.

* * *

Assis sur les bancs je me fais chier. L'herbe est verte, dorée par le soleil. Vaste champ fait pour courir, pour se récher, pour se foutre sur la gueule un ballon en main. Il court bien l'enculé, le feu au cul. Passe, cours, esquive, le ballon en main. Un coup de pied et le ballon se casse dans les bras d'un autre joueur pendant que Clyde se percute à un adversaire. Ce dernier s'échoue au sol. Clyde titube deux secondes avant de se remettre. Il retire son casque. Le point est gagné. Sourire de caméléon, match d'hippopotame.

Les pom-pom girls s'exclament, répétant une de leurs chorégraphies merdeuses, agitant leurs pompons comme s'il s'agiter de phallus en érection... ou de testicule à masser. Les joueurs préparent le prochain quart-temps, avancent leur stratégie. Les gamines en fleurs se calment, elles pouffent. Une brune me regarde de dégoût, une autre me fais quelques habiles signaux, du genre « t'es plutôt mignon mine de rien, s'tu veux on pourrait approfondir nos rapports ! ». Impassibles, mes yeux restent rivés sur Clyde dans son arsenal de neo-chevalier. Il fait sérieux. Prend son rôle très au sérieux. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il prend au sérieux. Ni les filles, ni les cours, ni les autres, il n'en a pas grand-chose à foutre, il joue avec, comme il aime jouer du ballon, tout est bon à être envoyé, renvoyé, plaqué, disputé. Y'a qu'une chose qu'il respecte, ses camarades. Cette franche camaraderie pleine de testostérone. Bonne plaisanterie, biffle dans l'vestiaire, sueur et serviette de douche. Meute de loups imprégnés d'une hiérarchie tacite, acte de domination, Clyde est Alpha, et ses camarades sont derrière lui, fidèle, mais la queue entre les jambes.

J'attends à la sortie des vestiaires, les poules piaillent d'vant ma gueule et j'ai juste envie de leur clouer le bec. Clyde arrive, c'est toujours le dernier à sortir, il est accompagné de deux coéquipiers, l'un d'eux me regarde avec un œil mauvais, je l'ai défoncé il y a trois jours. Il a encore des ecchymoses sur son visage et ses bras. À tour de rôle Clyde me regarde moi puis son pote.

_« Je vous rejoins au self les gars. » _

J'crois que personne ne comprend la relation qui nous anime. Clyde me prend en pitié, pourtant j'investis les ¾ de son temps libre. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'passe le mien avec lui, j'ai toujours préféré être seul.

Les footballers se cassent, le fan-club à leurs trousses. J'écrase ma clope. La cendre évanescente tait peu à peu sa fumée, comme un dernier soupir. Mon regard s'y perd. Perturbé par la voix suave de Clyde qui s'est assis à côté de moi. Garçon de miel... piège à mouche et je m'embourbe tous les jours un peu plus.

_« Qu'est-ce tu lui a fait à Darek ? »_

_« … J'lui ai pris l'cul, ça n'pose un problème ? »_

_« Tu t'fais des sportifs maintenant ? »_

_« Ça fait grimper le challenge ! T'aimes ça le chalenge hein Clyde ? Mais pas trop quand tu dois mettre ton corps à nue. »_

Je souris, béat de l'avoir mouché.

_« Ta envie d'te foutre sur la gueule Craig ?... »_

J' n'ai pas vu son poing filer sur ma tronche. La capuche glisse de ma tête, ma nuque s'affaisse, je me masse la joue d'une main. Direct dans ma face droite, que j'avais tendu comme un punching-ball de viande. Il m'a maté la peau comme pour attendrir un steak ! Mes yeux fondent jusqu'à ma bouche, évaporant mon sourire de circonstance. C'est comme un frisson qui me traverse le visage. Une électrocution, à vif, me crevant de douleur. Imperméable mon regard se fait noir. Je crache un jet rouge juste à côté du cadavre de clope. Tête rabaissée de l'uppercut.

_« T'approches pus d'mes gars, et t'prends pas pour un dur avec moi compris ?... Allez viens... »_

I' m'prend par le bras, comme un gamin. J'crois qu'il m'amène dans les vestiaires pour que je puisse me mettre un coup d'eau. Le rafistolage des grands brûlés. L'eau ça te rafistolerais un cadavre. Un jet et hop c'est r'parti pour un tour. Je m'regarde dans la glace, j'suis salement bleuté. Y a le goût du sang qui m'embaume la bouche et me tapisse les dents. L'eau claire à la sortie, coule rougie sur la faillance blanche. J'ai les bras en pyramide, tête basse, crachant de la salive souillée. Trait de bave au coin des lèvres, elle n'veut pas tomber. Je la laisse pendre. Clyde est à côté, les yeux fixés à son reflet. Il n'en a déjà plus rien à branler d'ma gueule. Humidifiés, mes cheveux me tombent devant l'visage. Ce connard m'a frappé.

_« J'vais pisser. »_

Je m'retourne vers les urinoirs, descends mon fut. Ma teub sortie je pisse droit. Je n'sais pas si c'est mon urine qui fume ou mon cerveau. Le liquide s'accumule, il tourne, tourbillonne, absorbé par la bouche d'écoulement. La lumière des néons lui donne des éclats d'or liquide. J'range mon matériel, remonte la braguette. Le bruit des crocs qui s'entrecroisent tout le long de la monture me fascine, avec la vitesse c'est comme si on te foutait une gifle.

Clyde est toujours en train de se mater, la main palpant sa peau à la recherche d'une imperfection, d'une impureté... J'ai envie de le frapper. Égoïste, égocentrique. Plus fou d'lui que n'importe quelle nana. Absorbé par sa propre image c'est à peine s'il me capte dans l'reflet, j'suis juste derrière lui et j'ai l'impression d'être au beau milieu du néant, je n'existe presque pas. Je m'approche, ma silhouette se fait plus nette dans le miroir, il ne cille pas. Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

_« Clyde ? »_

_« Ouais bro ?.. »_

Mon poing s'applique direct dans sa gueule lorsqu'il l'a tourné vers moi. C'est comme du plâtre encore humide que je façonne au moule de ma main close. Le coup le pousse en arrière, se cognant au mur. Il titube, s'écroule à moitié, le regard trouble. J'ai la main en feu, elle me démange. Il lève la tête vers moi. Encore une fois je m'abats sur sa putain de tête, cette fois sa tête se fracasse au carrelage. Tabassé à vie. Il tousse, il crache. Les commissures de ses lèvres saturées de rouge. De la bave pleine de bulles tapies l'entrée de sa bouche. Il est violacé de la joue, et une estafilade coule de son front. Il crache, il tousse. Tremblote, essaye vainement de se relever. Quatre pattes branlantes, il a les cheveux trempés de torpeur, se barrant en couille comme des stalactites gouttant au printemps venant. Entre deux halètements sa voix me parvient comme une vieille machine déglinguée.

_« Enfoiré !... Qu'est-ce qui t'prends bordel? Putain... Tu m'as démonté la tronche ! Merde !... Putain...» _

_« C'qui m'prends ? J'avais juste envie d'casser quelque chose de beau... »_

Mon pied froisse ses côtes, d'une impulsion j'le fou sur le dos. Je m'penche, ceinturant ses mains au carrelage, tout mon poids sur son bassin. Ses noisettes me défit à moitié, tout proche, comme séparé d'une vitre invisible, nos visages l'un en face de l'autre. Mes cheveux viennent lui piquer la peau. On a le souffle court. Lui de douleur, moi d'excitation. Mon front contre le sien, l'air en partage. Le monoxyde de carbone qu'il rejette je l'inspire et le recrache. Un délice d'asphyxier. Il y a un cloître entre nos bouches.

_« T'sais quoi Clyde ? j'ai compris un truc aujourd'hui... Les belles gueules, ça s'casse... j'crois que Levinas disait un truc du genre hm... « Le moi, devant autrui, est infiniment responsable. » j'ai pris un plaisir incroyable à prendre ta gueule en responsabilité... »_

Les yeux dans les yeux. Mise en abîme d'un salopard dans la prunelle d'un salopard. Je m'délecte d'entendre d'aussi près son cœur battre l'arythmie. Soudain une douleur m'esquinte le front. Ce connard ma foutue un coup d'boule. Instant de recul, il a pas eu assez d'élan pour me faire mal. Je me relève et lui fiche un coup d'pied dans les reins, il se tort comme un verre, espèce de fœtus avorté. J'm'assois dans un coin le regardant. Il rampe de son côté pour s'adosser au mur, la main posée à l'endroit de ma dernière frappe.

Les yeux dans les yeux, amochés comme des gladiateurs dans un Colisée de faillance, de glace et de carrelage. Je fixe les néons, il crache du sang. Blanc et rouge.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Craig ? Tu vas me le payer cher, tu le sais ça ?! »_

Je répétais mes mots, mâché et remâché dans mon inconscient.

_« ...juste envie d'casser quelque chose de beau... te donner la saveur d'une gueule amoché, sans casque, ni dentier, ni rien pour contenir les coups... nus comme tu l'as jamais été. »_


End file.
